1 Ghost Girl and Hermione: Part 1*~
by Mandy1
Summary: I'm not going to give it away, but the ghost is not someone friendly or anything, this ghost is like the ghost in Muggle scary stories. Everyone I've read it to has liked it so far.


"Hellooooooo?! Can anyone here meeeeee?!" The echo carried the sound everywhere .Hermione turned around. There it was again. "No!!! Stay away from me!!! Someone help!!!!!" Hermione cried.  
********************************************  
  
Hermione woke up from the terrible dream. Hermione touched her forehead she could feel cold sweat and she was breathing heavily.   
It was the same dream every night she was alone in a huge, dark room, and she turned around and there was a ghostly figure right there. She never got a very good look at it but she could remember that face anywhere those cold eyes, those scars down her face, it was horrible. And it was the same every night, she never got enough sleep and her teachers were worried about her.  
"Did you have the same dream again?" Icicle asked walking toward her bed. "Yes, I wish it would go away!" Hermione said almost crying. "It's ok, just go back to sleep." Icicle said hugging Hermione.  
********************************************  
  
The next day in History of Magic Hermione, Icicle, Ron, and Harry all sat in a row facing Professor Binns. "All right, your assignment will be to look up Hogwarts' past, such as it's former students and teachers, ect. It's due in 2 weeks." Professor Binns said.   
After that they went out on the grass to look over their notes and work on their assignments.   
Hermione had her legs spread out into the splits and was working on her potions homework. "So what's the main ingredient in the healing potion?" Ron asked Hermione. "Unicorn horn" Hermione said. "But it has to be silver." Ron started scribbling on his parchment. "Harry, could I borrow some of your ink, I ran out." Hermione asked. "Sure." Harry said with a grin.  
As Hermione took it she looked at something behind the tree. Hermione gasped, "It's The girl from my dreams." She thought. "I have to go to the library." Hermione said while gathering her things in a hurry. "It's to distracting out here." "Wait, we'll come too." Icicle said. While they were gathering their things Hermione looked at the tree. The girl was gone.  
********************************************  
  
Hermione and her friends sat down at one of the tables in the library. For Prof. Binns' assignment, Hermione had the old books and yearbooks in front of her. Hermione unrolled the parchment and set it out in front of her. She did a page on the teachers, and now she was ready for the student page.  
Hermione took out the one of the oldest year books there and opened it to the students' pictures. Carefully she examined every student, and their lives. Her last page was the Ravenclaw girls. Hermione dragged her finger along the page. As she came to the very middle of the page it said "Sara Rulna, Valedictorian of Ravenclaw 4th years" But that's not what caught her attention, it was the small picture of Sara. Sara was just about the prettiest girl Hermione had ever seen. She had shoulder length silky hair with beautiful eyes that seemed to sparkle of the page.  
She knew she had never seen Sara Rulna but her subconscious mind was saying there's something familiar about her. Hermione looked at her again. She couldn't have seen her, Sara Rulna had been dead for centuries, but still....   
"What's so intriguing about that old book?" Cho said coming up from behind Hermione. "Oh, I'm just researching for Prof. Binns' assignment." She answered. "Hmm" Cho said in agreement sitting next to her. Cho and Hermione had been friends since they met each other through Harry, even after Harry and Cho broke up. So Hermione couldn't hang out with both of them. Which was frustrating.  
Hermione shut the book quickly, not how you would usually shut a old book. "Do you want to do something else? I don't feel like studying." Hermione said. "Hermione Granger, not wanting to study? That is not normal, what's up?" Cho asked, concerned. "Oh, I've just been having strange dreams, and I guess it's just freaking me out." She said. "Well, I specialize in Divination, and dreams can come from a lot of things, and they usually mean something." "Oh, that's all I need, some divination Prof. Trelawny style." Hermione said sarcastically. "I didn't say it was from Prof. Trelawny." Cho said secretly with a glint in her eye.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked. "Your the smartest girl in your entire year, figure it out." Cho said with a grin. "I gotta go, see ya later, Hermione!" she said sprinting to the door. Hermione opened the old year book again, and there was Sara Rulna grinning up at her. "Copyexra!" she said pointing her wand at the picture and instantly she had a copy of the picture in her hand. Maybe if she had a picture of her, she might remember her. She said it again so she could have 2, just in case.   
*************************************************************  
Hermione carefully spell-o taped one of the pictures of Sara on the wall opposite of her bed, so she could look at it. Hermione went into bed and slowly fell asleep.  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It was still dark she noticed. There was someone crying. Who was it? All the girl in the dormitory were asleep. The crying was quiet, more like weeping. "Who's there?" Hermione called. Instantly the crying stopped. Suddenly Hermione noticed something the picture wasn't on the wall anymore, it was on the dresser, how had it gotten there? It couldn't have just walked over there, someone must have put it there. That night, Hermione didn't have the dream.  
Something strange was going on in Hogwarts, but what?  
  
Disclaimer I: Ya! I don't have any disclaimers! Wait, DARN I just made one........  
  
  



End file.
